In a common rail diesel engine, by electronically controlling a fuel injector disposed in each of the cylinder, not only an injection timing and injection period of highly pressurized fuel can be controlled accurately but also minute injections such as a pre-injection and a post-injection which are performed before a main injection can be executed.
However, in the event that a piston stop position is unknown when the engine is stopped, unnecessary cranking is generated when the engine is restarted, and this may result in a drawback that the time required to restart the engine becomes long.